Conventional methods for cooling an electric machine include spraying or dispersing a coolant directly onto the electric machine. The coolant is often circulated through a coolant jacket surrounding the electric machine and coolant apertures direct the circulating coolant into a machine cavity of a housing enclosing the electric machine. Some types of coolant desired in specific applications, however, are not suitable for direct contact with the electric machine. In such applications, the heat generated by the electric machine must either convect to the surrounding air and/or conduct through multiple components to reach the coolant jacket. This can create a significant increase in thermal resistance for the electric machine, causing the temperature of the electric machine to rise.